robloxian_highschoolwfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars
Vehicles Vehicles are a main transport type in Robloxian Highschool. Non-Gamepass Vehicles Micro The Micro is a Hatchback based on the First Generation Mini Cooper and has a top speed of 139,it can fit 2 people,the driver and the passenger next to it,and has a price of 600 coins. Limo The Limo is a Luxury Limousine car that is based off of the 2009–2018 presidential state car ,it can fit 8 people,2 in the front and 6 in the back and it has a top speed of 123. Price is 800 coins. Fury The Fury is a Sports Coupe that is based off of the 2015 Ford Mustang GT and has a top speed of 152.It can fit 2 people,the driver and the passenger next to it.The price is 1000 coins. Pickup Truck The Pickup Truck is a Modern Truck which is based off of the 2015 Ford F-150 Pickup Truck and it can fit 6 people inside,2 in the front and 4 in the back.It has a top speed of 115 and has a price of 950 coins. Sunhawk The Sunhawk is a classic muscle car which is based off of the 1971 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am ,it has a top speed of 151 and can fit 2 people inside,the driver and the passenger next to it and also has a price of 1000 coins. Drift Trike The Drift Trike is a free vehicle that could be obtained in the daily spin if you had 5+ consecutive spins,it has a top speed of 97 and can fit only the driver. This vehicle caused conflicts in the past for being free and being able to beat most cars with its overpowered stats. This vehicle cannot be obtained anymore. School bus The School bus is an utility vehicle that can fit 11 people,driver in the front and passengers in thee back,its sized big and has a top speed of 122.The price is situated at 800 coins. Go-Kart The Go-Kart is a small land vehicle that has a top speed of 191 and can only fit the driver.It is currently the fastest vehicle you can get with coins. The Price is situated at 600 coins. Tractor The Tractor is a free vehicle that can be obtained in daily spin if you have 5+ days.It replaced the Drift Trike in the fall update and can fit 2 people,the driver and the passenger next to it.Its currently the slowest vehicle in the game with a top speed of 62. This car can be no longer obtained Supercars X60S The X60S is a supercar based off of the Porsche 911 GT3 RS and can fit 2 people,driver and the passenger next to it.It has a top speed of 250 and is the second fastest of the three. The car can only be obtained by purchasing the "Supercars" Gamepass for 1499 Robux. Cavallo The Cavallo is a supercar based off of the Lamborghini Huracán LP 580-2 and can fit 2 people,driver and the passenger next to it.It has a top speed of about 230 and is the slowest of the three. The car can only be obtained by purchasing the "Supercars" Gamepass for 1499 Robux. Luxio The Luxio is a supercar based off of the Bugatti Chiron and can fit 2 people,driver and the passenger next to it.It has a top speed of 270 and is the fastest of the three. The car can only be obtained by purchasing the "Supercars" Gamepass for 1499 Robux. V10 RS The V10 RS is a supercar based off of the Audi R8 V10 Plus Coupe and can fit 2 people,the driver and the passenger next to it.It has a top speed of 234. The car can only be obtained by purchasing the "Mega Starter Pack" Gamepass for 950 Robux. Unique Vehicles Helicopter The Helicopter is an aircraft that can fit 2 people and enables the player to travel across the map of Robloxian Highschool with ease. The Helicopter can only be obtained by Purchasing the "Helicopter" Gamepass for 399 Robux.